A software application is any program run on a computer that enables the user to perform a specific task or function. The types of software application to which this invention applies include without limitation business software such as word processing and spreadsheet programmes, games, learning applications, games-based learning applications and training or simulation applications.
In any software application, there comes a point where a user requires assistance or help. In the field of everyday business applications, help is available in the form of a searchable help database made available either as an integral part of the application or via on-line services. Various “office assistant” programs are also known which give a user prompts when they take specific actions. In a networked environment it is known to provide a “remote desktop” as provided, for example, by Apple Computer Inc, through which a user with appropriate access permissions can remotely control or monitor other computers over the network. This product is aimed at computer administrators responsible for large numbers of computers and learning facilitators who need to assist individuals or perform group demonstrations to help teach a particular learning objective.
In the games environment, text cues and help functions are available either as part of the application or in the case of an online game they can be provided by a remote facilitator. These cues typically appear as pop-up windows which are overlaid on a computer user's display, or appear in a specified pane of the display, separate from the actual game environment. Similar cues exist in training and simulation environments.
In recent times the use of electronic software for learning, that is, for the teaching of a learning objective, has been the subject of increasing attention. As well as the basic service of providing learning materials electronically, one field receiving attention is the field of games-based learning, where a learning application provides a game-like environment to be played by a user with the objective of learning about a particular topic, expressed as a learning objective.
However, the level of interaction that a facilitator can use to customise and maximise the effectiveness of the learning experience is limited by current technologies. Ineffective interaction can result in users of the applications becoming frustrated, exasperated or even giving up on the application altogether.